A New Home
by fireboltwiccan
Summary: 5 years after defeating mesasgog so many tings have changed, especially for Kira and Tommy. Having not seen each other since graduation fate suddenly throws them in each others paths. What will it bring?A new friendship or perhaps more...KiraTommy
1. Chapter 1

A New Home…

**I've just been so inspired lately to write PRDT reunion fics from after PROO's 'Once a Ranger'. Of course Drabbles of an Unlikely Duo by moonlite-n-roses has also inspired me. But his will not be a Kira/Adam fic but a Kira/Tommy fic. Most of the foundation is the same as from my fic **_**Five Years Later**_** but there are some minor differences.**

**I do hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1: Holy Shit!

Kira groaned as the doorbell interrupted her dream. She had been trying to ignore it for the last 10 minutes but whoever it was ringing it was relentless. Clearly he knew her roommates well, they were well known for being able to sleep through anything, even a earthquake or hurricane. The bell rang again. Giving up Kira threw off the cover and trudged downstairs. Obviously the person outside had no idea that both her roommates had already left for work. They were so paranoid about someone breaking into their precious dojo that they made sure they were the first ones there at 6 in the morning. Kira glanced at the clock on her way down, it was only seven!

Whoever was outside better have a damn good emergency or she was gonna knock them out of their senses. As she approached the door she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of boxer shorts, moreover her dark hair was a mess! She looked around and saw a jacket carelessly flung on a chair nearby. She thanked god for her roommates untidiness as she grabbed it and pulled it on, zipping it up. She tried patting down her hair but it remained as unruly as ever. She sighed, there was nothing she could do about the hair now.

She went up to the door and swung it open. She looked at the person there through her sleepy eyes. He looked very familiar. That brown, spiky hair…that silver earring…that bracelet on his wrist…

"Holy shit! She exclaimed as realization dawned upon her.

NHNHNHNHNHN

Tommy was getting more and more irritated by the minute. He had just driven three hours straight from Reefside to see his friends and now he was outside their house ringing the door bell for the last 15 minutes. It was so like Adam and Rocky to make him wait outside, ringing the bell while they continued sleeping. He knew the two were heavy sleepers so he had left a message on Adam's cell, reminding him either be awake or leave the spare key under the doormat. He had already checked under the mat and there was no key there. So Tommy had no choice but to ring the bell in hopes of waking them up. He was just about to abandon the doorbell and bang on the door when he heard some scuffling behind the door.

_Finally_

However when the door swung open he saw neither the black frog nor the red ape. Instead standing in the doorway was a stunning girl with straight messy dark hair. He noticed she was wearing an Angel Grove High jacket, very similar to the one he had in his closet back in Reefside. In fact he was sure it was the same jacket that everyone in his year at that time got. This meant that the jacket belonged to either Rocky or Adam. But them why was this girl wearing it?

Then out of the blue she cried out, "Holy shit!" and flung herself on him. Tommy was now very confused. As the girl peeled herself of him, he looked at her again. She looked very familiar.

The girl rolled her eyes at him, "I can't believe you don't recognize me!" she exclaimed, "I don't look that different." She added. She looked up at him and saw that he still didn't know who she was . "Dr. O you will never change…"

That name…it couldn't be! The girl raised her hand and he saw a silver bracelet identical to the one he had on.

"Kira?!"

The girl pouted, "No I'm Connor…" she said rolling her eyes.

All of Tommy's irritation had vanished. In its place now was a whole lot of confusion.

"What…what are **you** doing here? This is Adam and Rocky's house isn't it.?" he asked.

"Do you think you could come in first? I'll gonna freeze out here" Kira said, shivering a little as she motioned for him to enter.

NHNHNHNHNHNH

Kira practically ran to her room as soon as she made sure Tommy got settled in the living room. How embarrassing! Her old science teacher and mentor seeing her like this! She went straight to the bathroom upstairs, brushed her teeth and scrubbed her face clean. She all but rna back to her room where she stripped out of her clothes and pulled on a old pair of faded jeans and a yellow top. She combed through the tangles of her hair before tying it into a ponytail. She gave herself a once over before heading back downstairs.

NHNHNHNNHNHN

Tommy stood up from where he was sitting. He was extremely confused…and curious. He walked up to the wall where many pictures were displayed. The first one was Rocky and Adam in front of the house holding a 'SOLD' sign. The second was of the two again, this time surrounded by tons of boxes. The third was of Adam and Rocky with Kira in the middle. The next was of Kira holding her guitar. And on went line of photos of the three of them. The pictures made Tommy even more confused. How did Kira meet his old team mates? And exactly what kind of relationship did she have with either one of them? Was she dating one of them?

Tommy looked over at the last few photos. One was of the second ranger team in angel grove, after Jason, Trini and Zack left. It was taken at the park, Billy, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Kimberly and himself. Then there was the Zeo ranger team, Tanya, Kat, Adam, Rocky, Billy and himself this time they were at the Youth Center. Right next to it was the first Turbo team which consisted of all the same people except in Rocky's place was Justin. The last photo was the obviously the most recent, it was the Dino Thunder Team, Connor, Ethan, Trent, Kira and himself taken right after the prom. He smiled.

"Seemed like a long time ago doesn't it?" came Kira's voice from behind him.

He turned and saw her behind him, looking much than she had earlier. He gave her sad smile, "Yeah it does. Even after being a ranger 5 times you never get used to losing your powers."

Kira smiled back at him, "So…you wanna tell me why you interrupted my sleep?" she asked.

Tommy's smile disappeared, "You wanna tell me **why** you're living here?"

"I live here," she stated simply.

"Ok…I gathered that from all the photos and you opening the door at 7 in the morning. But how did you meet Adam and Rocky?" he paused, "Where are they anyway?"

"They usually go off to their dojo at 6 in the morning; you missed them by a whole hour."

Tommy felt like slapping himself, the dojo! Of course! It was their pride and joy...of course they would be there! "Right, I completely forgot about that…"

Kira snorted, "Yeah duh…"

"Fine, now tell me why you are living here…"

"I work here and I needed a place to stay and Rocky and Adam needed a roommate. It's that simple."

Tommy groaned, Kira had not changed after all this time. "Let me rephrase. How did you meet Adam or Rocky and why are you in Angel Grove in the first place?"

He noticed Kira suddenly looked very nervous, were his suspicions right? Was she dating one of them? Or was it something else all together…

NHNHNHNHNHNH

She couldn't believe that after 2 years of avoiding this question, it was finally coming after her. How she met Adam. She was very nervous, how would Dr. O react? Would he freak out? She doubted it, but it was still possible. Oh well, no sense in avoiding it now.

"Um…well I met Adam about two years ago when I was…err…_recruited_ for a special…um…gathering, of sorts."

Tommy frowned, "Gathering?"

"Yeah, see the ranger then, the overdrive rangers and lost their powers because their morphing grid was damaged. So their leader sorta brought back rangers from other teams to temporarily replace them. The 'new'" she mad quotation marks in the air, "consisted of Xander the Mystic Force ranger, Tori, I'm sure you remember her, Bridge I think you remember his, he's the, red, well he's red now he was green last time, SPD ranger and Adam and myself."

Tommy stared at her for a while before realizing that she was finished talking.

"So…you got your powers back?" he asked, still not very sure, "even right now as we speak you could morph?"

Kira simply flicked her wrist; he looked down and saw her morpher appear. "Oh… and this was **two** years ago?"

Kira winced, "Yeah, look I really wanted to tell you all but it was…difficult. I can't just go up to all of and say 'Hey guys by the way I'm a ranger again!" right?"

Tommy sighed, he could see how torn the girl felt. "It's ok Kira, but now that you've told me you should find a way to tell the others as well. It's not like you're an active ranger. You just have your powers right?"

Kira laughed, "Yeah…So Dr. O, you never told me why you came here."

Tommy laughed, "I guess it's time to keep my end of the bargain. But first you have to stop calling me Dr. O. It makes me feel very old now. Just call me Tommy."

"Fine, **Tommy** please tell me why you looked so prepared to bang the door down this morning?"

"Because I know Rocky and Adam, they can sleep through anything, especially the doorbell."

Kira laughed again, "That's true, but why are you here? As in Angel Grove…Just visiting?"

"Well, partly yes. I'm also looking…looking for place to buy. I'm thinking of moving back here."

Kira's head shot up in surprise, "Moving back here? But what about the eager science students in Reefside High?"

Tommy laughed, "To be honest, the thrill of teaching disappeared when four of my favorite students graduated 5 years ago. I quit teaching about a year ago and have been traveling a bit and I decided that it was time to come back to my home"

Just then the front door opened with a loud bang and Adam came rushing in. His mouth was open as though about to say something but stopped short when he saw Kira and Tommy there. He grinned sheepishly at the latter, "Sorry! I just got your message and I rushed over immediately."

Tommy went over and gave his old friend a hug, "It's ok, and at least I didn't have to wait outside in the cold like the last time I came."

Adam grinned and embraced his ex leader. He then stepped back and said, "I have to get back to the dojo. Kira I'll give you the day off if you promise to keep the doctor out of trouble."

Kira grinned, "No work! Anytime Ad, I'll even give him a tour." She turned to Tommy, "A lot of things have changed since the last time you lived in Angel Grove. Adam made sure to point them all out to me when I first came."

Tommy looked at her, "Well then…shall we go? It's been way to long since I've been around Angel Grove properly."

"Hey Kira, take him to the Youth Centre first." Adam added as they left the house.

NHNHNHNHNH

**Well? Is it worth continuing? Or should I just drop it? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

A New Home…

**Thanks for the reviews so far! This story will be kinda slow cos I wanna finish up Stars first. Only a few more chapters for that. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy…**

Chapter 2:

"DO you mind if we take my car? I don't get many chances to drive it. I usually hitch a ride with either Rocky or Adam." Kira asked.

Tommy nodded, "Sure, where is it?" Kira pointed to a black car that was parked about a block away. Tommy let out a low, appreciative whistle as the approached it. It was a black convertible with yellow racing stripes and a sleek leather upholstery. And on the hood the words "Ptera11" were painted in a shiny yellow.

"Nice car…" he stated.

Kira grinned at him, "I know, it's my pride and joy."

"Just how much are you earning? Maybe I should start working at a dojo…"

"Very funny, it was a gift from my parents for my 21st birthday." She paused and surveyed the car, "Of course I added the extra body work later."

Tommy opened the passenger door and slid into the seat. It was as comfortable as it looked.

He turned to Kira who was now seated next to him, "I get the Ptera part but I don't understand why the number 11"

Kira started the car and pulled out of her parking spot and into the road. "Because, we were the 11th ranger team. That is counting the variations on each team. You as green and white are counted as one though…"

Tommy counted off the teams on his fingers, 2 dino teams, zeo team, 2 turbo teams, space rangers team, lost galaxy team, lightspeed rescue team, time force team, wild force team and then their Dino Thunder team.

Kira snorted, "I can't believe you actually have to count. It was all on the video that **you** made!"

"I made that video a long time ago. SO sue me if I can't remember it all!"

"Face it Dr O, you're getting old. What are you now? 40? 50?"

"Not even close! Try 32…"

"32! No way! You seem way older than that!"

Tommy smiled smugly, "It's all about the maturity Kira…"

Kira smirked, "Actually, I was referring to the wrinkles."

"Very funny"

"Yeah it was."

"Ok then, moving away from the not so interesting topic of my age, you wanna tell me how come you gave up your singing career to work for frog and ape?"

"That's not a very interesting story. You don't want to hear it."

"Kira…" Tommy said sternly.

"Ok fine, when I went back to New York after helping out the overdrive rangers, I felt…out of place. Like now that I got my powers back, I was someone different and that I didn't belong. So I decided I needed to…well discover who I was, as stupid as it sounds. Anyway, I turned down the contract and traveled. On my way back to Reefside I stopped by here. And ran into Adam and the rest as they say is history." Kira paused, "We're here."

Tommy glanced up, he hadn't even realized that they had stopped. He looked at the building in which he had spent many hours as a teenager in. It looked the same…

"Why did Adam want you to bring me here?"

Kira grinned mischievously at him, "You'll see…" she said getting out of the car and leading the way in.

The first thing Tommy noticed when he went in was that the place had gotten a new paint job. The second was that Ernie was once again behind the counter taking orders. The third thing was the most horrific. The was a huge poster of him hanging on the wall opposite. It had the words "FIGHTING CHAMP TOMMY OLIVER WAS A CUSTOMER HERE…"

"OH MY GOD! Kira please tell me I'm dreaming!"

"Unfortunately for you bro, you're not. I can't believe they got the words wrong. Fight champ? It should say fighting _chimp_…" answered a new voice.

Tommy whirled around and saw someone he hadn't seen in a really long time…

NHNHNHNH

**I am really sorry for this chapter being so short! Consider it a teaser for the next one…**


	3. Chapter 3

A New Home…

**Hey guys! Thanks for the fab reviews! I was actually gonna update 5 years later first but after reading the reviews I decided to this first. Anyways, enjoy the chapter…**

Chapter 3: Another familiar face.

Standing behind him, well now it was in front, was none other than his old teammate, Jason Scott. The very Jason Scott whom he had lost contact with since they met on the mission to the moon. The very Jason Scott who had just called him a chimp!

First Kira, now Jason. God knows maybe if he were to turn around he might see someone else from his old life in Angel grove, maybe Rita or Zedd…

"Yeah, chimp would be the correct word. I've been trying to convince Ernie to take it down but it's not working." Jason continued completely oblivious to Tommy's shock at seeing him.

"Jason?"

"Hmm…yeah?"

"Just checking to see if its really you. What are you doing here?"

"Kira didn't tell you?" he asked looking at the girl surprised.

"No…" Tommy turned to Kira.

"This was the um…_surprise_ Adam wanted to give you. And the poster of course." Kira said grinning at him.

Tommy groaned, he had completely forgotten about the poster! He looked over at it again and covered his face in embarrassment. What if somebody recognized him?! Obviously Adam, Jason and Kira would have a field day!

He turned to the two of them who were now laughing at his reaction. "Who put it up there?" he asked menacingly.

Kira shrugged and smiled at him innocently, "A couple of maintenance guys."

"Kira…"

"What?! I answered your question!"

"Let me rephrase, whose bloody brilliant idea was it to poster that damn poster for the whole of Angel Grove to see?" He glared at the two of them.

Jason raised his hands as though surrendering, "Don't look at me bro! When I first came here about 3 months ago it was already up!"

He turned the full force of his glare on to Kira.

"I'm not saying anything! I'll just tell you it wasn't me!" Kira exclaimed ducking behind Jason. She had seen that vein throbbing in his neck. That meant he was close to exploding and she did not want to be within his grasp when that happened. Luckily whatever Tommy was about to say next was cut short by Ernie who had finally noticed him and had shouted, "Tommy!"

Tommy gave the two one last glare before going up to the counter to talk to Ernie. Kira let out a sigh of relief. She turned to Jason, "You owe me 10 bucks…"

"What?! Why?!"

"Remember when you first saw the poster you said and I quote this, 'Tommy would surely explode on the spot when he sees that'. And then you bet 10 bucks on it." She smirked at him.

Jason scowled, "You actually remembered that?!"

"Yes I did, now pay up."

Jason grumbled but reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled ten dollar note. Kira plucked it out of his hand and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "An honest man deserves a reward."

"You wanna give me a reward? Give me back my ten dollars."

"In you're dreams. This is gonna pay for the new stereo upgrade I want for my car."

NHNHNHNHNHNH

"Hey Ernie" Tommy said taking a seat I front of the counter.

"Tommy, it's been a long time since I've seen you. How've you been?"

"I've been pretty good. Trying to lead a quiet life in Reefside."

"Reefside? Wasn't there a Power Ranger team there a few years ago?" Ernie asked frowning.

Tommy almost panicked but he managed to cover it up. "I don't remember. I spent most of my time grading papers."

"You were a teacher?"

Tommy could have collapsed in relief with the change of subject, "Yeah, I taught science"

"And he was one of the best teachers there…" Kira said sitting next to Tommy. "Hey Ernie, could I get the usual please."

"Sure. Wait, you were his student?"

"Yeah I was…He was a good teacher but horrible at keeping track of students during detention." Kira winked at Tommy. Tommy groaned, his four students would never let him live down that fact.

"Detention?" Jason asked sitting on the other side of Tommy, "Never got one of those in my entire high school life."

"Well Jase, not everyone can copy homework in a record time of five minutes"

Jason grinned at him, "True. I am exceptionally talented."

Kira rolled her eyes and Tommy shook his head and turned to her, "He reminds me to much of Connor."

"Thank god those moments are few and far between."

"Yeah, so Jase what **are** you doing in Angel Grove?" Tommy asked turning back to his old friend.

"I just felt like it was time to come home…for good. So I moved back into my parent's old house. I am also the proud owner of Ernie's juice bar!" he added, puffing out his chest slightly.

"Wait…what?!"

"Yup, this place was actually in a lot of financial trouble and was about to shut down till Jason came." Ernie answered coming back with Kira and Jason's drinks, "Sorry, forgot to ask you what you wanted Tommy."

"It's ok, I'm good" Ernie walked back to give some other customers their orders, "So Jason actually used to humongous inheritance for some good? That **is** amazing…"

"Whatever bro. At least I **have** a job that doesn't have the added risk of creating new monsters that would require a new team of rangers."

Tommy glared at Kira, "Is there anything about our year in Reefside that you haven't told anybody?"

Kira glared back at him, "Yes. And unless you want me to blurt it our here I suggest you keep your mouth shut." She paused, "Wow, 5 years ago I would never have had the courage to tell that to my science teacher."

Tommy gave her a measuring look before turning back to Jason and asking him about his travels. The one thing he made all the rangers promise him was that they were not to tell any one that is any other rangers they were to meet, that he had once again been a ranger. If of all people Jason were to find out, he would never live it down. It was bad enough he had to endure it for being the green, white **and** red ranger imagine if he found out if he had also been black.

Jason was so engaged in telling all the stories of his travels that he didn't notice Tommy's attention being diverted. Tommy had been watching Kira out of the corner of his eye. She had changed so much in five years. And not just in her looks. She seemed to carry herself with a lot more confidence. She seemed more bold and daring. Plus it didn't hurt that he new look made her look a lot more gorgeous. She would be the perfect girl to date.

Whoa! Where had that thought come from?! He wasn't interested in dating Kira! Was he? **No**! No he wasn't. It was just a general statement. Right? He snuck another look at the brunette who was quietly sipping her drink and bobbing her head to what was probably a new song forming in her head. A strand of hair escaped her ponytail and splayed across her cheek (A/N: I hope that made sense!) and all he wanted to do was to reach across and tuck it back and then stoke the soft skin.

Shit! Where were all these thoughts coming from?! He had never once thought about Kira as more than his student and the yellow ranger on his team.

Great, now he was lying to himself. Yes, there had been more than one occasion when he saw the then 17 year old girl as more than his student but obviously he didn't do anything or tell anyone. But even now, would he do anything? She was what? 23? He was 32.

Crap, he was comparing their ages now as though there was some chance of them even being together. Tommy shook his head, trying to get rid of all those thoughts. Kira was his ex student and teammate and now perhaps his friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

He realized that Kira was now looking at something behind him and laughing silently. He turned behind and saw a couple of teenagers looking at the poster of him and laughing their heads off.

"Hey, Jase hold up a sec. I need to ask Ernie something."

"Yeah sure."

Tommy walked over to Ernie who was clearing a table. "Hey Ernie, could I ask you something?"

Ernie glanced up, "Sure."

"Whose idea was it to put up that poster of me? And why won't you take it down?"

Ernie grinned at him, "I won't take it down because it attracts a lot of customers. You're a fighting legend here Tommy. It was Rocky's idea. We were trying to think of ways to boost business here."

"Thanks Ernie." He said and walked back to where Kira and Jason were seated.

"I am gonna murder that damn ape!"

NHNHNHNHNH

**Was this chapter too short again? I'm sorry! I know it was a bunch of meaning less conversation but the next chapter is more important and I didn't feel like fast forwarding too much! I swear I will make the next one longer. **


	4. NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews for all my stories and for motivating me to continue them. BUT I have exams, major major exams, coming up in the next two weeks and I really NEED to do well. So I'm taking a break. There will be no updates over the next two weeks. I'm sorry but like I said I NEED to do well.

BTW if your reading this on Summer's Come or The Wedding , I know I haven't updates in god knows how long, but I do have future chapters planned. It's just that after reading DH I kinda lost my interest in writing Harry Potter 'cos I was kinda disappointed.I mean the book was good enough, just not great. Still, over the last few weeks I told myself that I couldn't leave the story hanging so I've got the next chapters some what planned out.

Oh, and to all those reading my PR fics, I **will** updates Stars 2 and A New Home once my exams are over. Look At The Postmark was a spur of the moment decision, I just wanted y'all to know my take on that damn letter that caused so many problems!

Anyways, See you guys in two weeks!!

Cheers.


End file.
